


She Says to Me, She’ll Always be There

by SammyIndigo



Series: Call Me Mother [2]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 08:22:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17362445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyIndigo/pseuds/SammyIndigo
Summary: Aquaria lies to her mother (Sharon) and attends a frat party with her friends, only to regret ever attending in the first place.





	She Says to Me, She’ll Always be There

**Author's Note:**

> Do enjoy. - 💜

Aquaria had been dressed, make up done, hair done, little cross-body bag over her shoulder, shoes on, and ready to go to the party for the past forty minutes. She had also been sitting in her desk chair, fully ready, for the past forty minutes, as she thought up ways to sneak out of the house. So far, climbing out of the upstairs bathroom window was the best Aquaria had, and unfortunately, in the little yellow crop top and mini-skirt she was wearing, that wasn’t going to happen.

Her phone buzzed, and Aquaria frowned at the message.

_Eureka: u comin to this thing or nah? leaving in 10 whether u here or not, bitch!_

It buzzed again.

_Eureka: please come! its going to be so much fun! college guys!!!!!!! Real men AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!_

She rolled her eyes at the sheer number of exclamation points that Aquaria assumed was Eureka’s way of getting her hyped. She tapped her nails against the phone screen without typing anything. The noise was an ‘anxiety soother’, Alaska always said in her defence when Aquaria’s mom told her to knock it off.

Despite Aquaria’s distinct lack of interest in any ‘real men’, she was excited for the party, had been since Vixen had invited them all to her brother’s frat house at the local college for the big ‘end of finals’ bash. Unfortunately the high school finals had only just begun.

It would be Aquaria’s very _first_ college party. Like a real adult (college-adult, at least) party. Vixen had been bragging about how much booze there would be, the guys that would be there, the _good_ weed; it all sounded kind of awesome, if a bit intimidating.

The concept of crashing a party in a part of the city she was unfamiliar with, with people who were older than her, doing things Aquaria hadn’t really had the want to experience yet, had given her so much anxiety that she had almost told Eureka ‘no’ to going there and then. But she had gone home, thought about it, convinced herself that Vixen was enough of a bull-shitter that she probably didn’t know the first thing about the booze, and wouldn’t even know how to roll a joint, never mind actually judge what was ‘ _good_ weed’, and the anxiety had somewhat morphed into excitement.

The excitement had of course been fuelled by the past few days at school where everyone in her friend group had been talking about the party. Aquaria, without even trying, now knew what dress Eureka was wearing, the shoes Monet had stolen from her sister to wear, the bag Blair had convinced her dad to buy her, and even the underwear Vixen was planning to get ploughed in. That had made her roll her eyes. They were sixteen, and while Aquaria didn’t doubt that Vixen wasn’t _completely_ innocent, she certainly wasn’t convinced her friend was quite as experienced as she claimed.

The party sounded like it was going to be amazing. They were going to meet up at Vixen’s before, and her cousin was going to drive them over to the frat house and drop them off. The only thing they all had to do, Vixen had said, was tell their parents they were spending the night at hers. A slumber party, parents would agree to, Vixen claimed. A frat party? It was less likely.

And it had worked for everyone else. Eureka was going, Monet was going, Blair was going, Asia was going, even the new girl, Brianna (who Aquaria was maybe a little more than excited to socialise with outside of school) was going. The plan had worked. Tell parents it’s a slumber party, and instead go to the party. Easy.

Well, easy for everyone else.

Aquaria had asked her mom two days ago.

_“No.”_ Sharon had said without looking up from where she was painting Alaska’s nails.

_“But-,”_ Aquaria had tried.

_“No.”_ Sharon had repeated, inspecting her paintjob on Alaska’s pinkie. _“No sleepovers when you have projects due next week.”_

Alaska had given Aquaria a small smile, ever the one to convince Sharon to be a pushover. _“Aw, come on, Shar. She’ll get the work done, she’s a good kid. Give her a night with her friends.”_

Aquaria had really thought that was going to work. Alaska had petted Sharon’s hair and everything. Even made a slightly disgusting pouty face, but she hadn’t relented.

_“No.”_ Sharon had sighed _. “I’m sorry, kiddo. It’s for the best. Schoolwork comes first. You know that.”_

Alaska had shrugged in defeat. Apparently even her mom’s girlfriend wasn’t enough to get her to change her mind, and Alaska had given Aquaria an apologetic hug and kiss on the top of her head before she had gone home that night.

So here Aquaria found herself, the night of the party, with only ten minutes to get to Vixen’s, sitting in her bedroom, wishing she had the guts to simply stride past her mom in the living room and straight out the front door. Yeah, as if. Aquaria wanted to go to a party, not be planning her own funeral.

The sound of steps in the hallway outside of Aquaria’s bedroom neared the door, and in a panic, she ducked into her bathroom and closed the door behind her. The bright outfit she was wearing wasn’t exactly representative of ‘I’m studying, Mom.’ There was a knock, distant enough that Aquaria could tell it was on her bedroom door.

“Yes?” She called out, and there was the sound of the door opening.

“Aquaria?” her mom’s voice called. “You in here?”

“Bathroom.” She replied, hoping to _God_ that Sharon didn’t bother to take note of the plethora of make up she had left strewn over her bed, giving away her plans.

The steps approached the bathroom door.

“Kiddo?” Her mom said, “I’m going out for a few hours. Lasky has that conference thing at a hotel for work and it’s catered so we’re gonna take huge purses and bring back dinner.”

Aquaria snorted. Typical of her mom. “If it’s an open bar, can you bring me back some schnapps?” She giggled. Aquaria could practically _hear_ her mother roll her eyes.

“As if you even know what Schnapps is.” Sharon said, fondly. “You’re a baby. I’ll bring you mozzarella sticks and various tiny cakes and you’ll be grateful.”

“Of course, Mama.” Aquaria leaned her head against the bathroom door. It was so easy. Her mom was going out. She could go to the party for a couple of hours, come home, Sharon would never know. But…

“Alright, sweetheart,” her mom said, “I’ll be home around ten with cake. Don’t work yourself too hard, kiddo I know it’s not a sleepover with your friends, but hey, it’s tiny cake and fried cheese with your cool mom and her girlfriend.”

…But she couldn’t lie to her mom...could she?

Aquaria picked at the chain belt around her waist. “As if _you’re_ the cool mom.” She smirked, imagining the faux-offence on Sharon’s face. “Alaska’s clearly the cooler of the two of you.”

Sharon scoffed loudly enough that it almost echoed through the bathroom door. “If you love Alaska so much, why don’t you just move in with her?” She teased.

“If _you_ love Alaska so much, why don’t you just _ask_ her to move in here?” Aquaria challenged.

“Okay, touché, kiddo.” Sharon said. The whole moving in thing had been on the table for the past six months and much to Aquaria’s despair, her mom had _yet_ to actually ask Alaska, despite the fact that the woman spent eighty per cent of her time in their house, anyway, and had done for the past four years. “Listen,” Sharon said, “I’ll see you later. Take lots of breaks and don’t spend all night ignoring that Biology paper that I _know_ you haven’t started yet.”

Aquaria nodded. “Yeah, okay.” She said, chewing her lip. “I’ll get it done.” She lied.

“Good girl. I love you.”

“I love you, Mom.”

“See you later, Baby.”

Aquaria stayed in the bathroom until the head her mom’s car pull out of the garage and down the street. She groaned and sat down on the closed toilet seat, phone in her hand and guilt gripping at her gut. She opened their group chat.

_Aquaria: Leaving now. Wait for me._

…………………………

It was a bad idea. Oh, God, it was a bad idea.

Aquaria had practically ran the few streets to Vixen’s house after Sharon had left, stumbling through the shortcut of the backstreets in her heels and tiny yellow outfit. The girls had cheered for her when she had arrived, and faster than she could comprehend, Aquaria had been bundled into the back of Vixen’s cousin’s car, halfway sprawled across the lap of Monet and Eureka, with Blair’s bony knees digging into her side. The back of the car only had two seatbelts, but in fear of being ridiculed, Aquaria hadn’t mentioned it.

Brianna, the new girl, wasn’t there. Aquaria barely knew her, really, had only spoken a few words to her when she had been introduced by Monet, and mostly just stared at her when they sat together in English class. One time Brianna had loaned a pen from her and Aquaria had told her she could keep it. That was potentially the longest conversation they had ever had that wasn’t about Walt Whitman and forced upon them by Mr Carson and his ‘group discussions’. Despite this, Aquaria still felt a little disappointed when Vixen had informed her of Brianna’s absence.

“She chickened out.” Vixen had said with a roll of her eyes. “Knew she would.”

Monet had shaken her head. “She didn’t _chicken out_ , she has a karate thing at like six am tomorrow.”

“Whatever.”

The ride had been a bumpy twenty minutes of excited gossip, with Vixen in the front of the car boasting about the college Junior she had been talking to on instagram. Apparently he was going to be waiting for her at the party. Aquaria had felt an uncomfortable squirming in her stomach at the thought of a twenty year old man waiting for the company of her sixteen-year-old friend. She tried to pass it off to herself as jealousy; Aquaria was a sixteen year old girl herself, she was supposed to want college guys to be after her, right? But her own mind screamed the gut feeling was worry for her friend. When Monet had asked what was up, Aquaria had blamed it on motion sickness.

She’d never been car sick in her life.

The frat house was full to capacity with drunk college kids, stinking of booze and sweat. The place had apparently been ‘decorated’, although the only remains were wet and crumpled yellow, purple, and green streamers that were sticking to the floor rather than the walls. Apparently the theme was ‘Mardi Gras’, which was why many of the attendees seemed to be sporting cheap colourful beads.

“Mardi Grad theme?” Blair squealed a little too loudly near Aquaria’s ear. “How cool, right?”

“It’s May.” Aquaria said.

Blair gave her a confused look as she drank down the rest of the orange drink in her cup. “Huh?” The girl was decked out, like many of the others, in shiny beads. Aquaria had seen a girl she didn’t know exposing her breasts to a group of men for the reward of some dollar store plastic jewellery a few moments ago. “Mardi Gras is _so_ cool!” Blair repeated her earlier sentiment with a grin.

Aquaria stumbled back slightly as two drunk girls fell into her. “Mardi Gras was in February.” She said to no one in particular as Blair pulled her by the wrist after their friends.

Vixen had long abandoned their group, taking off with her cousin to presumably find the man she had been talking with the past few days. Aquaria hadn’t seen her in almost an hour.

“Let’s get more drinks!” Asia shouted over the bass of the music. There was a unanimous cheer from the group, and Asia led the way through to the makeshift bar in the kitchen. Aquaria had yet to the finish the one cup of punch she had been handed an hour ago. It had been warm when Eureka had given it to her, and it tasted more like nail polish remover than the fruity flavour the orange hue suggested.

“No thanks.” Aquaria plastered on a smile when Asia handed her a red cup of something blue and carbonated. “I’m good.”

Asia thrust the drink into her hand, anyway. “Loosen up, Aquaria! It ‘s a party. Have fun!”

She was trying. Aquaria really was.

Eureka was making out with some guy in the corner of the kitchen, stopping every few moments to give her friends a wink. Aquaria gave her a thumbs up, and then inwardly berated herself for being so lame.

“Have you seen those guys, over there?” Blair pointed towards the deck of the house through the French doors of the kitchen. They had a keg, and a group of about six men were attempting to hold another in a handstand above it.

Aquaria was sure she’d seen an almost identical scenario on Fail Army.

“God, they’re so fucking hot.” Monet said. “Which one do you like?”

“Um,” Blair took an exaggerated drink of her blue concoction, “the blonde guy, with the muscles.”

From what Aquaria could tell, three of the seven total guys were ‘blonde with muscles’. She just nodded, regardless.

“No, no!” Asia said. “The one with the butt!” Asia, Blair and Monet all simultaneously erupted into laughter. Aquaria laughed, too, but even to her own ears it was forced. The others seemed not to notice.

The guy attempting the keg stand fell, and the people on the deck and those watching from the kitchen jeered and laughed. “What a fucking idiot.” Aquaria mumbled.

“Huh?” Blair gripped Aquaria’s arm. “Which one do _you_ think is hottest, Quaria?” She was slurring a little.

“Um…”Aquaria watched the frat boys through the open French doors.

“Come on!” Asia taunted. “You gotta tell us which one you wanna fuck!”

Aquaria blushed furiously and glared at the men. “I, um,” she dared herself to choose, bore holes into the bodies of the men she was supposed to find attractive. “I don’t-.”

”They’re so hot.” Blair said again, unhelpfully.

“Which one, Aquaria?” Monet asked her. Her friend nudged her shoulder.

Aquaria shrugged. For no apparent reason, tears were beginning to prick at the back of her eyes. She wanted to go home.

“Can’t pick, huh?” Asia said. “Fair enough. I would ride all of them in a _second_.”

Monet and Blair howled, slapping Asia’s arm and squealing.

“You’re so nasty!” Monet screamed, so loud, even Eureka detached herself from the random dude whose face she was sucking and joined in laughing.

“Yeah. “Aquaria said, quietly. “They're all so hot.” She squeezed the red cup in her hand. “I couldn’t choose.”

……………………………….

Aquaria wanted to go _home._

Eureka had left behind her very brief beau, in favour of accompanying Blair to a couch in the corner of the frat house’s yard with two guys who claimed to be ‘Human Anatomy’ majors and therefore _experts_ on the body. That had made Aquaria roll her eyes, even as Blair had giggled and batted her lashes. One of the guys was still wearing a shirt claiming he was a law major, which frankly, Aquaria thought would be more impressive of a pick up line. Apparently, though, she was not an expert on this kind of thing.

Vixen had emerged from the upstairs of the house, talking animatedly with three girls Aquaria had seen meandering around the party earlier in the night. She had waved at them, but hadn’t re-joined their dwindling group. That had been fifteen minutes ago, and Asia and Monet were _still_ talking about the hickey Vixen had proudly sported as she walked past them with her newfound friends.

“I want _all_ the details tomorrow.” Monet said. “Girl better spill _all_ the tea!”

“I know.” Asia grinned. “I can’t wait.”

Aquaria sat by them on the edge of a side table. The blue drink had long been discarded in the bathroom when she had gone to pee, and she half regretted leaving the cup in the trash there, for now she had nothing to occupy her hands. She took her phone out of the little cross body bag to check the time and Asia whipped it out of her hand.

“Selfie!” Asia shouted, and began snapping photographs left right and centre of the three of them, and then some including some people who just happened to be close by and willing to be in their photo shoot. Aquaria smiled, and made funny faces when prompted. It wasn’t so bad, this part of the party. Just hanging out with her friends and taking goofy pictures. This was the sort of thing they did all the time.

It was the strangers Aquaria didn’t like. She could see via the screen of her phone in Asia’s hand, the man stood behind her. He was sticking his tongue out with the rest of them as the photo was snapped, doing duck face at Asia’s request for the next. He grabbed Aquaria’s arm and leaned over her, resting his chin on her shoulder. He was smiling for the camera. Aquaria’s own face looked terrified.

This was stupid. So stupid. She was sixteen, not a _baby_. She should _want_ this attention, should _want_ to pull the guy closer, not push him away. Asia took another photograph of them all and he kissed her cheek.

“I need,” Aquaria stood up, taking her phone from Asia. “I just need, I need to…” she pushed her way through the people, stumbling slightly as her heel caught in a mess of tangled beads on the hardwood floor.

She expected to feel an element of relief as she made it outside. The cool air, the open yard, the dark sky. That’s what happened in movies. That’s what Aquaria needed. But it was still hot, and clammy, and it was summer and light outside at nine pm, and there were people every- _fucking_ -where.

She made to move further out of the front yard, towards the street when a hand caught her arm. A friend checking if she was okay? Not tonight.

“Hey,” The guy from the photo moved to stand in Aquaria’s way. She thought he could have been one of the guys from the attempted keg stand, but frankly the haircut and clothes were very similar to ninety per cent of the men at the party.

She pulled her arm from him and he let her go, only to take her other arm, instead.

“Hey.” He said again, grinning. The places where his front teeth touched were stained blue. “You’re a cutie.”

“Thank you.” Aquaria said of the compliment. It made her feel small. The place where his hand gripped her arm was hot and uncomfortable.

He leaned over her, hot breath catching her cheek. Aquaria didn’t like this. She wanted him to stop.

“How old are you?” He asked. He touched her face.

“Sixteen.” She said.

“Cool.”

It wasn’t cool. She was sixteen. She was a _kid_ and she was freaking out. Eureka had made out with a guy she barely knew, Vixen had hickies on her neck, and her friends were excited about it. Aquaria should want this. This was good. This was good. She could tell the story to her friends tomorrow and they would scream and laugh and be proud of her.

“You wanna get out of here?” Her breathed into her ear.

She didn’t know his name. He hadn’t asked hers.

“Yes.” Aquaria said, because at that moment, she _did_ want to ‘get out of here’. She didn’t want to be at this party anymore. She wanted to be at home with her mom, and oh, God, her mom was going to be so mad. So fucking mad. Aquaria had lied to her.

The guy was pulling her along by the top of her arm. It hurt a bit, but he was smiling at her. Aquaria trotted along behind him, trying to keep up. She wanted to get out, she didn’t want to _get out with him._

“I have to go.” She said, still following the guy. He was leading her around the side of the house. It was darker in the shaded area, and cold, too. The little yellow miniskirt and crop top didn’t cover enough to keep her warm and Aquaria shivered. “I have to go.”

“Your friends will wait for you.” He said, leaning into her. He pushed her shoulders against the side of the house.

It was quiet there. No people, but the music was still loud. Too quiet. But the music was so loud.

“No.” Aquaria said when he kissed her neck. She squeezed her eyes shut. “I need to go home.”

“Not now.” He laughed. “It’s fine. You’re good with me.”

Aquaria gripped her own skirt at her sides as he released the top of her arm, only to grab the side of her bare waist. The muscles under his touch jumped and he squeezed harder.

He kissed the underside of her jaw. “Nervous?”

Aquaria was going to throw up. This was wrong.

“I need to go.” She was pushing herself into the wall so hard the brick was pinching into her exposed skin.

“We’ll be quick.” He grunted. “Shut that pretty mouth for a while, huh?” The guy sucked lightly on her neck below her ear.

Vixen had a hickey and she had been happy. The girls had been excited and she had been showing it off. Aquaria was supposed to like this feeling. This was a good thing. A guy liked her, a _college_ guy liked her. This was good.

“What’s your name?” Aquaria asked. He still hadn’t asked for hers.

“Doesn’t matter.” He murmured against her neck.

He sucked a little harder, and the hand on her waist moved to the inside of her thigh travelling beyond the hem of her skirt. His fingers were rough. It didn’t feel good. Aquaria opened her eyes. His hair was in her face and he smelled like booze. The hand under her skirt was getting higher, and the other moved up her body until he was squeezing her boob.

No.

“Stop.

“I have to go.

“I don’t like this.

“ _Stop._ ”

The guy laughed and kissed her cheek. “Feisty, aren’t ya?”

_No._

Aquaria unclenched her hands from her skirt, grabbed the guy’s upper arms, and kneed him in the balls.

“No.”

He curled up on the ground, grunting out profanities at Aquaria. She didn’t look back at him, just took off around the corner, back to the front of the house. The people in the yard didn’t even glance in her direction as she ran out of the property and down the street.

Her shoes were hurting her feet, her body felt too hot and her skin too cold as goose bumps appeared across her arms and legs. Aquaria was far enough away from the house that she could no longer hear the music. The sun was setting, but it still wasn’t dark. It felt like it should be dark.

Aquaria didn’t know the area, but there was a bus stop on the street she had ended up on. The poster by the bench showed there was a bus that took her close enough to her house that the walk would only be ten minutes or so. She glanced at the time on her phone. Maybe, if she got on the next bus, and ran home, she could make it back before her mom. Sharon had said she’d be back by ten, and given her mom’s track record Aquaria probably had until ten thirty. She could make it home, shower, change, get in bed, without her mom even knowing she had been out.

Aquaria sat down on the bus stop bench. There were little pink marks on her arm where the guy had grabbed her. She started to cry. She didn’t feel well.

Sharon answered on the second ring. “ _Hey kiddo, we’re on our way home. I got so many tiny cakes.”_

_“And tiny tacos!”_ Alaska’s voice sounded further away on the line.

Aquaria sniffled. “Cool.” She said, wrapping an arm around her middle.

“ _Everything okay?”_ Sharon asked.

She couldn’t help sniffling again. “Um, yeah. Fine.” Aquaria’s plan had been to call her mom. She hadn’t really got past that part of the plan and had no idea how to ease herself into the next part.

“ _Honey?”_ Sharon asked, “ _Are you_ crying _?”_

Aquaria’s chest lurched with the unexpected sob. “Yeah.”

“ _What happened?”_

“I’m so sorry.” She cried, angrily wiping tears from her cheeks. “Please don’t be mad. You’re gonna be so mad.”

“ _Aquaria-“_

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m _sorry_.” She didn’t know what else to say. Her mom was going to be so mad. Aquaria had _lied_ to her. Not only had she lied, but she had let a guy _touch_ her. She felt filthy. “I’m so sorry, Mama.”

“ _Where are you?”_ Sharon sounded serious. Not mad, as it happened, but worried. “ _Kid, where are you, right now?”_

“I don’t know.” Aquaria said, honestly.

Sharon took a deep breath. Aquaria could hear Alaska talking, too, but her own stuttering breaths were masking any actual words.

“Mom?” Aquaria cried. “I’m sorry.”

_“None of that.”_ Sharon said gently. _“Calm down, kiddo, calm down. I’m not mad.”_

“Mom? I need help.”

“ _Listen to me, Aquaria. I’m coming to get you, yeah? Alaska and I are coming to get you but you have to help us, too, babe. Please can you tell me where you are?”_

It was difficult to calm herself down. The sobs become a little less debilitating, but the hitching breaths were still difficult to speak past. Aquaria wiped her eyes and looked around the street. It was unfamiliar. There were houses, some stores that had closed for the night. It was quiet.

“I don’t know, Mom.” She said. “I was with Vixen, and Eureka, and-,” her breath picked up again.

“ _Okay, alright.”_ Sharon said. _“And where are they, now?”_

“Still at the party.” Aquaria said. “But I left. And I don’t know where I am.”

_“Party?”_

“ _Are you with anyone?”_ Alaska asked.

“No.”

“ _Where was the party?”_ Her mom said.

Aquaria coughed past some tears. “At a frat house.”

Sharon literally gasped. _“Oh my God.”_

“I’m sorry.”

“ _Stop.”_ Alaska said. “ _Don’t apologise, honey, not now. Now we’re concentrating on getting you home, okay?”_

“Okay.”

“ _You went to a_ frat party _?”_ Sharon said. “ _Jesus, Aquaria.”_

_“Sharon.”_ Alaska said. _“Not the time.”_

_“Right. Sorry.”_

“There’s a stop name.” Aquaria said, suddenly, glancing around the empty bus shelter. “On the map.”

_“The map?”_ Sharon asked.

“Um, the route map.” Aquaria confirmed. “I’m at a bus stop. It says ‘Rock Terrace’.”

_“Okay, good girl.” Her mom said, “Lask, gimmie your phone, I’m gonna Google it.”_

_“Rock Terrace?”_ Alaska asked. “ _I think I know where that is. It’s on the college campus.”_

_“How do you-?”_

_“I went to college there for four years, you can bet your ass I know those streets like the back of my hand.”_

There was a pause in the conversation.

_“That’s amazing that you can remember that.”_ Sharon said.

“ _Yeah, well, I used know a guy who lived there who sold…doesn’t matter.”_

“ _Aquaria,” her mom said, “we’re coming. Don’t move. Stay exactly where you are and don’t you fucking dare hang up on me.”_

“I wont.” Aquaria said, quickly. “I promise.”

_“Good. Let’s just keep talking until we get to you, alright?”_

“Alright.”

…………………………….

Aquaria heard the car before she saw it. There was something distinctive about the engine sound and the way Alaska drove it, that meant she could pick it out of a blind line-up if she had to. She could have cried….again.

“I’m here!” She said down the phone, still on the line to Sharon. “Or, um, _you’re_ here. I can hear the car.”

_“It’s just round here, I think.”_ She could hear Alaska saying. “ _I used to buy weed off of a guy who lived-,”_

_“There she is!”_

Despite the fact that Aquaria knew she was most likely going to be grounded for the rest of her foreseeable future, the sight of her mom and Alaska, rounding the corner and pulling up to the bus stop, was too much of a relief for her to even care. Aquaria had barely stood up from the bench when Sharon’s whole body seemed to wrap around her. She held onto her mother’s shirt and pressed her face into her shoulder.

Her mom kissed her face. “You are _so_ fucking dead.” Sharon said. She hugged her tighter, holding a hand in Aquaria’s hair, before pushing her back slightly and looking her body up and down. “You’re alright? You’re not hurt?”

Alaska was standing behind her mom. The car doors were still open and engine was still running.

“I’m okay.” Aquaria said. “I want to go home.”

Sharon shook her head and pulled Aquaria close again, kissing her face over and over. “God, kid, I fucking swear you’re gonna be the death of me.”

She hugged her mom tighter. “I’m so sorry.”

“We’ll talk later. Okay?” Sharon took a deep stuttering breath and Aquaria was devastated to see that her mother had tears in her eyes, too. “For now, let me appreciate the fact that you’re safe, and standing in front of me, before I fly off the fucking handle at you.”

Aquaria couldn’t help but smile.

Her mom kissed her, again. “I love you _so_ much. You scared me. I’m old. I’ll have a heart attack. Don’t do shit like this to me.”

Alaska leaned over Sharon, wrapping an arm around Aquaria’s shoulders. “ _Or_ to me.” She kissed Aquaria’s temple. “I was worried, too.”

“Sorry.” Aquaria hugged Alaska. “Thank you for coming to get me.”

“I’ll always come and get you.” Alaska smiled. “Even if it’s not like fifty feet from where I used to buy weed.”

Sharon snorted, taking Aquaria’s hand and pulling her into the back of the car. “Don’t do drugs, kiddo.”

“Yes, mom.”

Alaska climbed into the front. “At least, don’t do drugs, _yet.”_

Aquaria giggled as Alaska pulled away and Sharon moved to the middle seat to keep an arm around her.

“Yeah.” Sharon said. “Wait ‘till you’re eighteen.”

Aquaria snuggled into her mom. “You were right.” She said, looking up at Sharon. “You really _are_ the ‘cool mom’.”

……………………………

The anxiety of _getting_ into big trouble was one thing, but _knowing_ she was going to be in big trouble but not quite knowing _when_ , was something else entirely.

The ride home had been quiet. Aquaria’s mom had hugged her all the way back, had kept asking if she was hurt. It hadn’t been hard to tell her ’no’, technically she wasn’t injured, but she wasn’t feeling good. Sharon has asked about her friends, even posing the idea of driving back to the frat house to pick them up, but Aquaria had assured her that they were fine. She had texted Eureka in the car to let her know she had gone home, and beyond the initial ‘ _u ok?_ ’ text back, all Eureka had had to say was ‘ _cool. c u tomorrow._ ’

It was unlikely that Aquaria would be seeing _any_ of her friends out of school hours any time soon.

“So,” Sharon said, sitting down on the opposite side of the couch to Aquaria, “how do you want to do this?”

They’d been back in the house only long enough for Alaska to start emptying her purse of the obscene amount of food stolen from the hotel conference into the fridge. Aquaria had kicked off her shoes at the door, still sporting the little yellow ensemble, although her mom had dropped one of her sweatshirts around her shoulders.

Aquaria pulled the hoodie tighter around herself and locked her eyes on the carpet. Her toes were still painted, but the tops of her feet were dirty. She shrugged.

Sharon sighed. “Okay.” She said slowly. “How about you tell me why you went to a _frat party_ without telling me?”

“I didn’t want to ask.” Aquaria said, quietly. “You would have said no.”

“You’re goddamn right I would have said ‘no’.”

“Shar…” Alaska said to Sharon’s raised voice. She was pretending to be busy in the kitchen, although the open plan house gave no illusion that she wasn’t actually watching the whole exchange.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I’m trying not to get mad.” Sharon said.

Aquaria stole a glance of her mother. She was running her fingers through her hair. She always did that when she was stressed.

“You asked me to sleep at Vixen’s tonight.” Sharon said. “Was that the original plan, or were you always planning on going to that party?”

Her mom knew. She wasn’t stupid, and she was calling Aquaria out. She had no defence.

“We were all supposed to ask our parents to stay at Vixen’s.” She said. “And then her cousin would take us to the party and you wouldn’t have to find out, but then you said ‘no’ to the sleepover.”

“And that fucked up your plans?”

Aquaria blushed with shame. “Yeah.”

“So you just ignored me, anyway, lied, snuck out, and went to a frat party?”

“Yeah?”

“And somehow, through all of this, you thought I wouldn’t find out?”

Aquaria tugged on a sleeve and pushed some hair behind her ear. “Well, to be honest,” she said, “I kind assumed I would get caught.”

Sharon raised an eyebrow.

Alaska snorted a laugh into the mug she was sipping out of. “Give the girl props for honesty.”

Her mom cocked her head. “If you knew you’d get caught, then why did you go?”

Aquaria opened her mouth, but struggled for an answer. She shrugged.

“No.” Sharon said. “I want to know why. No shrugging.”

It was difficult, because really, Aquaria wasn’t one hundred per cent sure _why_ she had been so determined to disobey her mom in the first place.

“I guess,” She said slowly, “I wanted to go because my friends were going.” Aquaria pulled her legs up on the couch. “They wanted to go and meet college guys.”

Something of a grimace crossed Sharon’ face, but she smoothed her features back to neutral as quickly as the expression had formed.

“College guys aren’t that great. “Alaska said, coming in to perch on the arm of the couch next to Sharon, apparently having given up all attempts to pretend she wasn’t eavesdropping. “College guys kinda suck.”

“You’re telling me.” Aquaria muttered.

“Aquaria,” her mom said gently, “you’re sixteen. Don’t get ahead of yourself. There’ll be plenty of time to meet college guys when you’re, you know, in _college_.”

Aquaria shuddered, pushing her bare feet under Sharon’s legs. “I said _they_ wanted to go and meet college guys.” She said with a frown. “Not that _I_ wanted to go and meet them.”

Sharon and Alaska exchanged a look. A _look_. One that usually amused Aquaria and usually indicated a silent conversation between the two happening in nanoseconds, but their expressions were unreadable. Aquaria found it a bit unnerving.

Her mom placed a hand on her leg, warm fingers soothing Aquaria’s cool skin. “You didn’t want to go and meet guys?”

“No.” She said quickly. “I mean,” Aquaria backtracked, “I guess maybe I did.” She sighed. “They all wanted to see the guys. Kiss the guys. I don’t know. I just,” Aquaria shrugged, “I wasn’t so sure.”

“And that’s okay,” Alaska said, drawing out the syllables, “to not be sure.”

Aquaria shrugged again.

“Kid,” Sharon put a hand in Aquaria’s hair, drawing her eyes to her, “can I be blunt, here?” Her mom’s eyes were soft, and her thumb gentle on her cheek was comforting, but her tone held no room for bullshit.

“I suppose?” Aquaria said.

Sharon smiled. “I want you to know that I love you.” She glanced at Alaska, then back to Aquaria. “We _both_ love you. And that’s for forever. Like, no matter the fuck what.”

Aquaria smiled. She loved it when her mom got sentimental because she was so bad at it. So awkward. It made Aquaria feel better about herself. “I love you, too.”

“Right.” Her mom said. “I birthed you through my vagina, myself. _That’s_ a fucking bond, Baby.”

Alaska frowned. “I thought you had a C-section.”

“Semantics.” Sharon waved off, and Aquaria giggled. “Point is, you are my baby daughter and I love you, no mater what. And here’s the thing,” she sighed, “I don’t need you to tell me anything, or feel weird, or pressured, or any shit like that, because I _know_ how it feels, kiddo.”

Aquaria nodded. “Okay.”

“I’ve been thinking about bringing this up to you for a while,” Sharon said, “but I haven’t because it’s not _my_ thing to bring up, and if you aren’t ready, or you don’t want to discuss anything, that’s fine. _Totally fine.”_ She was rambling. “It’s just I feel like I need to bring it up, in case you’re _waiting_ for me to bring it up.” She sighed. “You know?”

“Um,” Aquaria bit her lip sceptically, “I’m not sure.” She blinked. “Can’t you just ground me for sneaking out? I feel like this is going to get awkward.”

Sharon rolled her eyes. “This isn’t about you sneaking out and going to a party.”

“I thought this was exactly what we were all doing here?”

Alaska held up her hand. “Me, too.”

Sharon ignored her. “Aquaria,” Her mom put both hands on her cheeks, stooping to hold Aquaria’s gaze at her level, and speaking slowly, deliberately, “I could not give any less of a shit if you don’t want to have sex with dudes.”

Aquaria gaped at her mother as Alaska muffled laugher in her sweater sleeve. “That took a turn.”

“I’m super gay.” Sharon said.

“I’ve noticed.” Aquaria said.

Alaska squealed into her sleeve. “Jesus, fuck, Sharon.”

Aquaria stared at her mother in what she could only assume based on her own feelings, was an expression of horror, combined with a bit of confusion, and a fair amount of embarrassment.

“I’m a lesbian, Aquaria.” Sharon said, dropping her hands to her shoulders and shrugging casually. “I have sex with women.”

Alaska cleared her throat.

“I have sex with _a_ woman.” Sharon corrected.

“Damn right.”

“Oh my God.” Aquaria muttered. She dropped her face into her hands. “I need a minute.”

“I don’t care if you’re gay, or straight,” Sharon continued, “or bi, or pan, or asexual, or…” She trailed off. “Anything else for that matter. You could tell me that on all levels expect physical, you are a wolf, and I’d still love you.”

Aquaria groaned. Her sexual identity was something she had been trying not to dwell on as of late, and now she almost had no choice.

And her mom had just referenced a vine. What a day.

“Kid, I just want you to know, you can be yourself.” Sharon said. “You can be _anyone_ you want to be.”

Aquaria pressed her lips together.

Sharon continued. “I just, I don’t ever want you to feel as though you need to change who you are. For me. For _society.”_

“Getting a little preachy.” Alaska muttered and Sharon glared at her.

“I spent far too long pretending I was someone I wasn’t because I was scared.” Sharon said. She tugged fondly on a strand of Aquaria’s hair. “It took being told I was going to be a _mother_ for me to realise I was lying to myself.” She kissed Aquaria. “You are my absolute fucking _everything,_ but I don’t want you to get to that place. I want you to know you’re loved no matter what.”

It was hard to hear. Aquaria didn’t like hearing about her mother’s life before she had been born. She new the details; that her mom had come out to her parents at fifteen only to be told it was a ‘phase’ and she would grow out of it, that she just hadn’t met the ‘right guy’ yet. She had ended up pregnant at nineteen, with no friends, no family, certainly no father of her baby around. Aquaria had heard the story many times, and it still hurt to listen to, no matter how many times Sharon talked about how grateful she was for her life now.

“I love you, Mama.” Aquaria said. She wondered if she told her mom that enough. “Thank you.”

“’Thank you’ for what?”

Aquaria shrugged. “Everything.”

Her sexuality had been something she hadn’t even questioned before her last birthday. Aquaria was straight. She liked boys. They didn’t disgust her, she didn’t want to _actively_ avoid them, so she was straight. And that was that. The fact that she had little to no interest in being anything more than friendly with them, well, that was just because she was still a kid. She had only turned sixteen a few months before. She had time to feel things for boys.

And then it changed.

Aquaria started to feel _things_ for girls.

It was something stupid to most people, Aquaria thought. They assumed just because Aquaria had grown up in a house with an openly gay woman as a parent, she was therefore automatically equip to feel so comfortable in her own personal identity, that she didn’t need any help from anyone. In fact, she was often put forward as the token ‘therapist’ for the other kids in her school because they seemed to like to think she had all the answers. She didn’t. She just pretended she did, and repressed her own blossoming feelings for the beautiful grad student who worked Saturday mornings at the local Starbucks, the Australian blonde who worked with Alaska, and a certain new student at school who did karate and could braid hair impeccably.

Maybe Aquaria didn’t want to have sex with all those women, at least, not right _now_ , but she liked the idea of holding the Starbucks lady’s hand, or getting attention from Courtney, or kissing Brianna. It was scary.

Terrifying.

Aquaria had never really had crushes before. And suddenly, she was having them for women.

Aquaria’s mom had always been open about being gay for as long as Aquaria had been alive. Was never ashamed in her love for Alaska. Was never shy about kissing Alaska in public, or holding her hand, or having her come along to Aquaria’s parent-teacher conferences with her. And frankly, neither was Aquaria. She wasn’t ashamed. If she got teased for having a mom who loved her, who just _happened_ to be gay, too, well, fuck them. Who gave a shit?

So it would make sense for her to be perfectly comfortable in her own skin.

Right?

Aquaria was crying and she wasn’t sure why. It was a plethora of things, and her mom was hugging her so tight.

“I’m sorry.” Her mom was whispering into her hair. “I shouldn’t have brought it up if you weren’t ready. I’m so sorry.”

It was the sound of her mother’s distraught tone that brought Aquaria back to herself. She sat up and wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her mom’s sweater, make up staining it in lines. Sharon was crying. Alaska had a hand on her back.

“Don’t be upset.” Aquaria moved closer to her mom, her legs over Sharon’s and her arms around her waist. She was almost in her lap, just like when she was little.

“I shouldn’t have pushed you.”

“You’re not pushing me.” Aquaria said. She let her ear rest on her mom’s chest, memories of being in a very similar position often when she was younger, poking at the edge of her consciousness. “I need to think about it.” She said.

“Of course, baby.” Sharon held her tighter. “Don’t let _anyone_ push you into anything, okay.” She kissed Aquaria’s cheek. “Even me.”

Aquaria nodded.

The three of them remained wrapped up in each other on the couch for a while. Aquaria was sure Alaska couldn’t be comfortable, still perched on the edge of the couch, leaning over them both in a hug, but she stayed. Her hand brushing through Aquaria’s hair felt nice.

They were quiet for a long time before Aquaria spoke.

“I need to tell you something.”

Alaska and Sharon both sat up slightly. Her mom’s arms remained around her, although she slackened her grip and allowed Aquaria to lean back and address them both. She looked down at her lap, at the wrinkled yellow fabric by her hips where her hands had been fisted in it only a couple of hours before. She sighed, looking up at her parents, anxiously. She wished she had her phone screen to tap her nails on.

“I, um,” Aquaria said, “I think I got assaulted tonight.”

Sharon’s mouth fell open.

Alaska’s eyes hardened. “ _What?_ ”

Aquaria bit her lip. “I’m not sure.”

Her mom was breathing heavily, eyes moving up and down over Aquaria’s body. “Who,” She said, voice dangerously quiet, “the _fuck_ hurt you?” Her grip on Aquaria tightened. “I will _kill them.”_

“Sharon-,”

_“_ Aquaria, I’ll kill them, I’ll-,”

“ _Sharon!_ ” Alaska grabbed Sharon’s face. “This isn’t helping.” She flicked her eyes to Aquaria and back. “You’re freaking her out.”

Aquaria watched as her mom’s shoulders fell. She took a deep breath and turned back to her. Her jaw was set in a hard line but her hand on Aquaria’s arm was gentle and comforting.

“What happened, Baby?” She said. “Please tell us.”

She wasn’t sure how to explain it. Aquaria wasn’t even sure if it was worth telling them. The guy hadn’t done anything _too_ bad. He hadn’t _raped_ her. Hadn’t _hit_ her.

But it had felt wrong. Not that it was the guy’s fault that she wasn’t really into the advances of men. He hadn’t known.

But he had been aggressive.

And Aquaria had told him to stop.

And he hadn’t.

She hadn’t wanted him to touch her.

Hadn’t wanted his lips on her neck, or his hand on her thigh, or his breath in her ear.

It was difficult to recount the whole thing to her mom and Alaska. The memory was fresh in her mind, but it made her feel a bit sick to talk about. Ideally she wanted to forget it ever happened. She told them that.

Her mom was crying again. Alaska was the one taking charge, asking prompting questions for Aquaria to continue the story, and squeezing her hand to comfort her. She loved Alaska a lot.

When she explained how the guy had touched her, and how he had kissed her neck, Aquaria had started to get upset. Once, on an episode of _Law and Order: SVU_ , a woman had described her feelings after being attacked as ‘numb and empty’, but Aquaria felt more emotional than ever. It was too difficult to stop crying, but too easy to continue speaking. The words stuttered out of her in between the coughing sobs, and her mom never stopped holding her tightly. Alaska never stopped encouraging her.

“I just,” Aquaria swallowed past another round of tears, “I feel like I’m complaining about nothing. Nothing even happened.”

“Don’t say that.” Alaska said firmly.

“But I’m okay.” Aquaria said. “Like, people get raped, and beaten, and _killed_ everyday and I’m crying ‘cause some dick got a little too handsy.”

Alaska shook her head. “You can’t compare yourself to anyone else. Pain is pain.” She said.

Sharon was nodding, too, pulling Aquaria’s hands up to kiss them.

“Aquaria,” Alaska said, “if you attempt to put your own hurt on a scale in comparison with others’ hurt, you’re only going to make your pain worse.” She sighed heavily. “Believe me.” She closed her eyes. “I wish this hadn’t happened to you.”

“Me, too.” Aquaria said.

Sharon kissed her temple. “I’ve never been this angry in my entire life.” She said quietly. “Never.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t you fucking _dare_ apologise for this, Aquaria.”

“But it _is_ my fault.” She said. “At least a little. I went to the party. I lied to you. I got taught a lesson, at least.”

“Shut the fuck up.” Sharon barked, and Aquaria jumped. Sharon’s face softened quickly, and she stroked Aquaria’s arm. “Sorry, sorry. I didn’t mean that.” She shook her head. “I just, sorry, kiddo. I’m just a bit worked up. None of this is your fault. Okay?” She waited for Aquaria to nod before continuing. “None of this is a punishment, or a lesson, or any of that shit. This is that fuck _tard’s_ fault.”

“Yeah.” Alaska added. “ _He_ is the one who should be sorry. Not you.”

It was easy enough for them to say. Really, it was easy enough for Aquaria to hear. It was just internalising the words that was the problem.

“It wasn’t my fault.” She said.

Sharon nodded. “Not your fault.”

Aquaria nodded. “Okay.” She said.

Maybe she didn’t believe the words completely, but agreeing out loud was one way to begin the process. Aquaria curled herself up small and tucked herself under her mother’s chin. She was exhausted. Cried out. Completely emotionally and physically drained.

“Mom?”

“Mmm?”

“I kneed the guy in the balls. Just like you showed me.”

Sharon barked out a laugh and kissed Aquaria. “That’s my girl.”

The three of them stayed on the couch for a long time. Alaska moved from the arm of the sofa to the other side of Aquaria, essentially sandwiching her between the two of them. She was a little too warm, but not enough to move or complain. Between her mom and Alaska, huddled up and sleepy, Aquaria felt safe, she felt loved.

Aquaria was too tired to really contribute much, but Sharon and Alaska talked a little about good things. Aquaria listened to them talk about work, and TV, and their summer plans to take Aquaria to L.A. to meet up with Alaska’s mom. That sounded good. Aquaria was looking forward to that; she had missed Michelle a whole lot since she had come to visit at Christmas time.

“I’m really lucky.” She said.

“Yeah?” Sharon muttered into her hair. “How so?’”

Aquaria smiled. “I have you two.”

She felt Alaska smiling where her face was resting on the back of Aquaria’s shoulder. “Same. I’m lucky I have you guys, too.” Alaska said. “You have no idea how happy you both make me.”

Aquaria glanced up at her mom. She was beaming at Alaska. It was actually a little sickening how in love her mom was, but Aquaria was just glad Alaska made her mom happy. And Aquaria loved Alaska, too. They were their own little family.

Her mom loved Alaska so damn much.

Aquaria had had a bad day. She was taking matters into her own hands. It was past midnight. Today was going to be a good day.

“Alaska?” Aquaria asked.

“Yeah?”

“My mom has been meaning to ask you to move in with us for the past six months.”

Sharon’s cheeks blushed red and she glared at Aquaria.

Alaska was smiling. “Is that so?” She smirked at Sharon.

“Oh, um.” Sharon stuttered. “I, well, I mean, it’s just you’re here most of the time anyway….and well, most of your stuff is here, and what’s the point of you paying rent on a place you hardly go to, and I love you, and you love me….and….”

Aquaria giggled and cuddled closer to them both. “You’re so gross.” She grinned. “Why don’t you just get married already?”

“One step at a time.” Alaska said. “Let’s get all my shit in your house first, huh?”

“Yeah.” Sharon was grinning. “Then we’ll talk?”

“Then we’ll talk.”

………………………………………

“So you’re grounded for a _month_?” Eureka grimaced. “Oh, girl. That _sucks.”_

Aquaria nodded. “Actually, I thought it was going to be worse.” She shrugged. “I mean, I did lie to her and go to a frat party. Honestly I’m surprised she’s not keeping me locked away for the whole summer. And I’m allowed to keep my phone.”

The group nodded along with her.

“Yeah, if my parents found out where I was on Saturday, they’d probably send me to boarding school.” Monet shuddered at the thought.

“My dad would ship me off to a convent.” Blair added.

Asia nodded. “I’d have bars put on my bedroom windows.”

It was Monday, their first class of the day, and the first opportunity for all of the girls to discuss the weekend’s events in person. Vixen had immediately begun recounting her ‘hook-up’ from the party in graphic detail, but Monet had told her to pipe down, and instead had asked Aquaria about going home early.

She hadn’t lied to them, exactly, but Aquaria wasn’t ready to reveal her whole ordeal yet. Sunday, she had awoken to a slew of messages on their group chat, many tagging her and asking if she was okay. Aquaria had told them she had asked her mom to come and pick her up because she hadn’t been feeling well. For the moment, it was a story she was sticking to and the girls seemed to respect her enough to not push it further.

“And you’re _sure_ your mom won’t fuck us over and snitch?” Vixen asked for the third time.

Aquaria rolled her eyes. “Yes.” She said. “She promised not to tell as long as you were all safe.”

Vixen still didn’t look convinced, crossing her arms and giving Aquaria a dirty look. “You better hope she doesn’t change her mind.”

“Hey,” Brianna interjected, and all eyes moved to her, “if Aquaria says her mom won’t tell, then I believe her.”

Aquaria smiled at Brianna in thanks. The girl was sat next to Aquaria at their assigned seating for English class, and she bumped Aquaria’s arm with her elbow.

“That’s fine for you to say,” Vixen said, “you weren’t even _there_.”

Brianna shrugged, pulling out her English book as the teacher entered the classroom. “Well maybe if you didn’t want to get caught, then you shouldn’t have gone to the party, anyway.” She said. “That’s not Aquaria’s problem.”

Vixen huffed and slid off the table, grabbing her bag and moving across the room her seat.

“Okay, class,” Mr Carson announced, “let’s get in our seats. It’s Monday! Get ready to learn!”

The others slowly began getting their things together and moving to their own chairs. Monet put a hand on Aquaria’s shoulder as she passed and gave her a smile. Less subtle, Eureka leaned in between Brianna and Aquaria’s heads.

“Don’t let Vixen get to you.” She whispered with a grin. “I’m pretty sure she’s still pissed the guy she met at the party lied about being friends with Lil Wayne.” Eureka let out a barking laugh as she moved to her chair at the back of the class.

Brianna watched her go before turning back to Aquaria. “Sounds like I maybe didn’t miss too much by not going?”

“I know I would have rather been at home.” Aquaria said. “You had the right idea.”

Brianna nodded. “Maybe I’ll stick to high school parties for a little while more.” She smiled.

“Yeah, same.” Aquaria frowned. “Well, you know, when I’m allowed out of the house, again.”

Brianna laughed, leaning into her side.

She was beautiful. So much more beautiful than Alaska’s friend, Courtney, or the grad student at Starbucks.

“I’m really glad you sit with me in English.” Aquaria said without thinking.

Brianna gave her a strange look, then beamed. “Okay?”

Aquaria could feel her face burning. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean it to sound so creepy.”

Brianna was giggling, covering her own pink cheeks with her English book.

“Girls!” Mr Carson called over to them. “It’s time to learn. Have fun in your own time.” He turned back to the rest of the class.

“Hey,” Brianna whispered, using her book to block them both from their teacher, “I really like sitting with you, too.”

Aquaria swallowed. “You do?”

“Yeah.” She smiled again. “I was thinking maybe we could hang out outside of English class sometime, you know, when you’re not grounded anymore?”

“I’d really like that.” Aquaria whispered.

“Cool.” Brianna put her book down and turned back to Mr Carson. She dropped one hand under the desk, and for only half a second grabbed Aquaria’s hand and squeezed it, before letting go.

Aquaria grinned. She wanted to hold Brianna’s hand again. It felt nice. It felt right. She looked down at the notebook on her desk and picked up a pen. Brianna was already taking notes with the pen Aquaria had given her, but today Aquaria’s page was going to be covered in doodles of smiley faces and hearts.

Today was a good day.

Tomorrow was going to be a good one, too.

And the next.

And the next.

And the next.

And the one after that.

And maybe more after that one, too.

**Author's Note:**

> I welcome any comments. Thank you for taking the time to read. Have a lovely day. xxx


End file.
